After Work Hours
by Captain Harley Quinn
Summary: Kurt doesn't like Blaine; he's dating Jeremiah, who Blaine has just sung When I Get You Alone too. Anti-Blaine. Dirty Talk. Slightly Anti-Hobbit. NC-17


_After Work Hours_

Kurt doesn't like Blaine; he's dating Jeremiah, who Blaine has just sung _When I Get You Alone_ too. Thus, they had make up sex after their almost-fight.

_Warnings_: Slash. AU. Anti-Blaine - slightly. Jeremiah/Kurt NC-17

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Glee nor any of the characters I am using. I am not making any money from the distribution of this story nor am I intending to.

_Authors Notes_: I ship Kurt. He's my town bicycle - no, seriously. I also ship Jeremiah/Kurt - or, Jerurt as I call them - like crack. I'm really disappointed when they're was only four stories in english.

Word Count: 2,065

After Work Hours.

Kurt scowled. Stupid Blaine. Stupid fucking hobbit who decided to sing When I Get You Alone to Kurt's boyfriend. Kurt's boyfriend who had tried to stop it but the hobbit had been to insistent.

His scowl deepened when he saw Blaine sitting desolately outside the Gap. 'I hope he can never enter one without being embarrassed," he thought vindictively. "He'd deserve it, stupid bloody hobbit,"

"Babe?" a voice said behind him before a muscled arm wrapped around his waist and a head rested on his slim shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Stupid Blaine, he's a stupid hobbit who should go back to Hobbit-ton and stop singing When I Get You Alone to other peoples boyfriends," Kurt literally growled making Jeremiah Way smother a loud laugh into Kurt's black peacoat.

"Come 'ere you," Jeremiah murmured lowly, turning Kurt in his arms until the were chest to chest instead of back to chest. With the difference in height - Jeremiah being more than a few inches than Kurt - Jeremiah had to bend down and even than, Kurt had to stand on his tiptoes for them to be able to kiss comfortably.

It was hot and heated, Kurt's jealously still reigning free whilst Jeremiah's possessive side showed it's face as Jeremiah gripped the Dalton student roughly, wrapping his arms around Kurt's small waist and picking Kurt up as they kissed. As he flicked his tongue across the seam of Kurts mouth - whose whimper echoed quietly through the racks of hoodies they were hidden in - he felt Kurt's slight weight rest on his feet, managing to bring them - if possible - even closer together as Jeremiah was forced to hold Kurts slight weight.

Jeremiah felt the all-too-familiar twang of aroused hotness slip down into his stomach and the familiar tingling. As his jeans tightened almost uncomfortably tight, he felt more than heard the younger boy moan.

Kurt - his breath leaving him with a speed that shocked even him - moaned as he felt the thick bulge of Jeremiah's cock against his hip, grinding slowly into him until Kurt was panting. Hot and familiar, the tingle of arousal shocked him as he whimpered into Jeremiahs mouth, clutching the older mans broad shoulders as his body fell limp forcing Jeremiah to hold his entire weight as his body was racked with pure, feral and utter arousal.

"Jer-ry!" Kurt whimpered lowly, rocking his hips into those of the man supporting him. Jeremiah grinned into Kurt's lips before disconnecting them to place nips onto Kurt's smooth, porcelain throat. Gosh, how he loved that throat. How gorgeous it looked with his claim on it, with bruises on it.

"Jerry!" It was the cry of Jeremiah's employer, Claire Duval, that cut through the two boys haze of lust, love and arousing frottage like a foghorn. Kurt groaned disappointedly, his head falling backwards as Jeremiah continued his relentless attack on Kurt's smooth neck, a large hickie already forming.

"Jere," Kurt whimpered brokenly as he heard the click of heels on wooden flooring. "She's coming,"

Jeremiah growled - a low, dangerous sound that made Kurt even harder - the noise vibrating against Kurt's convulsing throat. "I'll be there in a minute Claire!" He called to Claire, whose heels stopped, before turning round with a "Well, hurry up!"

Jeremiah released Kurt from his arms, smirking as he noticed that Kurts usually impeccably styled hair was mussed up and that it was oh-so-obvious to what they had been doing. "I get off in an hour, wait around?"

Kurt scoffed, giggling at the ludicrous thought that he wouldn't. "Of course," He said, reaching up and straightening Jeremiah's purple v-neck which had become irreparably rumpled during their - ahem, activities - before looking around for Jeremiah's brown hoodie that had been tossed aside during their groping. Than, he placed his hands or Jeremiah's broad shoulders, standing lightly on Jeremiah's feet and whispering into the strawberry-blondes ear;

"I can't wait til you're in me, you feel so good and thick and long," He purred, feeling Jeremiah's breath become shallow and uneven as he became hard again. "I can't wait till you bend me over and fuck me so hard and rough I'll be able to feel it for days - maybe even weeks,"

True to form, Jeremiah finished an hour later after he had walked away from a smirking Kurt, walking slightly funny because he was wearing slightly tight jeans and with a hard on? Not fun.

He had been hard for the majority of the hour - though it had softened slightly when Blaine had walked back into the Gap to return the socks it turned out he did not need. Jeremiah could hear Kurt saying Fool! under his breath waspishly at this - and Kurt's seductive smiles, coyly innocent come-hither looks that had been coupled with Kurt's slim hips moving back and forth with a deliberately added extra swing.

When Claire - who given Jeremiah the responsibility to lock up - had left after giving the Kurt a hug, Jeremiah found himself with arms full of a obviously horny boyfriend who was slight and whimpering and writhing around and rubbing against Jeremiah's resurrected erection.

"Oh fuck!" Jeremiah growled as he practically slammed Kurt against the most solid object he could find which turned out to be the front counter. "You've been teasing me, haven't you?" He growled as he flung his brown hoodie off, not even attempting to care where the fabric landed as he knew that Kurt would steal it off him again, ripping his v-neck shirt off as Kurt watched. He was just stripping out of his jeans when he stopped, standing there in only deep blue boxers.

"Strip," he ordered of Kurt who had been where Jeremiah had slammed him down, looking ludicrously hot with his legs spread wide and his chest heaving up and down.

Kurt moaned, before forcing himself up onto his feet. Feeling the scorching blaze of a now seated Jeremiah's gaze on him, he slowly unbelted his black peacoat letting it fall open - it had become unbuttoned during their tryst and he hadn't been bothered to button it back up - letting if fall to floor unconcernedly. Like his coat, he tossed the heavy Dalton uniform blazer to the floor before bending down in just his white oxford button up and letting his grey trousers slither down his bare legs and pooling at his bare feet. Jeremiah's breath grew shallow as he took in the sight of Kurt in red knickers - they had talked about it, Jeremiah finding the thought of Kurt in girlish underwear slightly hot and Kurt had admitted he liked wearing it - and an overlarge white shirt that had been one of Jeremiahs.

Slowly, Kurt's glasz eyes looking straight into Jeremiahs eyes as he began to unbutton the top. When it was fully unbuttoned, he felt it slip down one arm, letting the other side go before dropping it to the floor after letting it drag down his body sensuously.

He hadn't taken one step towards the older man before Jeremiah had tugged Kurt forward, moving out of the way so Kurt was sprawled, stomach down, on the counter, legs spread widely as Jeremiah tugged his boxers off; their clothes left carelessly on the floor.

Entirely naked, wearing on a lusty smirk, Jeremiah sauntered over to this boyfriend. Grasping the Dalton boys' sharp hips, he slipped his thumb under the thin string of the red silk pulling it down Kurt's thin thighs, allowing it to fall the rest of the way.

"Please, Jerry," Kurt whimpered, feeling the thick surface of Jeremiah's index finger circling his ass. With only spit as lubricant, Jeremiah forced on thick finger into Kurt who was moaning loudly.

"Do you like that?" Jeremiah growled, thrusting the finger back in after having withdrawn the finger. Kurt whimpered, thrusting his hips back as far as he could, the familiar feeling of fullness absolutely teasing him as Jeremiah skipped straight to three fingers, making Kurt having to muffle a scream.

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod," Kurt was reduced to babbling mindlessly, his muscles clenching and letting a whine when Jeremiah reluctantly withdrew his fingers from the hot tightness that he would soon be encased in. "Oh god, please, get in me!"

"Oh, I'll get in you baby," Jeremiah purred as he aligned himself up, running a broad hand up Kurts sloping back. "You'll be feeling me for days," With this, Kurt whimpering and porcelain hands grasping the edge of the counter so hard his knuckles turned white as he felt the bulbous head of Jeremiah's cock press insistently against him.

"You feel so good," Jeremiah groaned as he thrust himself in til he was buried in his younger boyfriend who was mewling loudly, hands scrabbling as he tried to buck his hips back. "So tight, so hot, all mine," He bent over so Kurt and Jeremiah were flush together, Kurt's hips sharp in Jeremiahs hands as he pulled out til on the head of his cock was encased in his boyfriend.

With a muffled groan, an impatient Jeremiah docked his hips forwards, titled just so so they thrust his cock straight into Kurts prostate making the boy give a wrecked scream at the pleasure that zinged through him.

"Ohfuckohfuck," Kurt moaned, before giving another scream as his prostate was once again battered.

They set up a ruthless rhythm; when Kurt would tilt his hips so they dug into the counter, Jeremiah would pull out and than they would thrust together, the smack of skin of skin making both of them delirious with arousal.

"I'm no-no-not going to la-ast long," Kurt whimpered brokenly, a thin layer of sweat slicking his skin as they moved together as Jeremiah pounded his prostate relentlessly. He felt Jeremiah grin against his neck before he felt shallow breath cross his ears.

"Good," Jeremiah breathed lustily. "You're beautiful like this, sprawled across the counter, I'll never be able to step into the Gap without getting hard again, all I'll be able to visualise will be you bent over this counter, with your little cute red knickers against your porcelain skin. Maybe I'll visit you at Dalton, strip you, get you on your knees, perhaps tie you down with your tie and make sure the hobbit sees me leaving your room and finding you, full of come and still tied down; entirely naked,"

"Oh god," Kurt moaned, his hips arching as he felt Jeremiah's teeth sink into his neck.

"Come on Kurt," Jeremiah breathed against his neck. "Come for me," It was punctuated with a sharp thrust against his prostate, making the younger give a shattered scream as his back arched, displaying what Jeremiah could only describe as a full-body orgasm. The feel of Kurt's fluttering muscles around his thick cock made Jeremiah tip over the edge, making him bury himself forward so his hips was pressed flush against Kurts ass as he came, splashing against his boyfriends prostate.

They came down from their highs slowly, Kurt completely limp under the slumped over Jeremiah though the had no complaints.

"We should get up," Kurt murmured against counter, voice muffled.

"But we aren't," Jeremiah countered, his voice too muffled as his head was still buried into the back of Kurt's neck. "You know, I love you babe,"

"I love you too Jeremiah,"

Silence reigned as they got their breath back, Jeremiah pulling out slowly - the slow drag of his soft cock making them both moan - before they slowly sat down on the floor, resting against the counter with Kurt between Jeremiah's legs, feeling the bare skin of Jeremiahs cock against the small of his back.

"Hey, Jere?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to that Dalton Idea,"

Jeremiah muffled his snort into Kurt's delicate neck.


End file.
